Just a Crush
by Luci1
Summary: Updated! Pietro has feelings towards Rogue, but will he find the courage to tell her? Would she accept him if he did?


A/N:  Takes place after the old Sadie Hawkins Dance episode.  Written back then, but I've made slight edits for newer readers.  Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed my stories as both "Luci1" and "lucid dreamer".  It feels nice to know people are still reading after a year.

**Just a Crush**

**By Me**

Pietro folded his arms across his chest, leaning back as he watched Rogue split away from her housemates. She soon joined up with her friend, Risty. The whole idea was sort of amusing, when he thought about it. Rogue barely associated herself with the rest of the kids at the Xavier Institute, except to run missions or train and her best friend was actually the newest person in school, whom she had only known for some months. Best friend. Hell, Risty have very well be the only "friend" Rogue would acknowledge.

The boy shook his head, clearing his thoughts before their tone spiraled down, becoming more offensive every second. Instead, he took to watching the two girls converse with one another, eyes darting back and forth, watching the light gather and reflect on each set of darkly tinted lips. He suppressed the urge to blink, until he couldn't stand the drying of his eyes, simply trying to drink in the sight of her. Pietro sighed, shaking his head.

He had seen Rogue at the dance several days ago, without a date no less. Well, unless you count Risty. He grinned, taking a few moments to ponder that thought. But there she was, no formal date, while he had four; and all he could think about was what it would be like to share a dance with her. No insults, no sarcastic remark about lesbians, nothing of the sort. Just to dance. Well, the Killer Dinosaurs from the Dark Dimension sure erased any hopes of that happening.

If he had it his way, he would have made it so the monsters never showed up, then he'd have the opportunity to ask her for a dance. Actually, if he'd had it his way, Pietro would have it so _she_ asked _him_ to the dance. Not to mention replacing that ghastly orange outfit, which simply **did not** mesh with her "Goth" look. As long as he's wishing for things, he would have liked to see the girl in less makeup as well.  And win the lottery, but that goes without saying.  And, perhaps, a father who paid attention to him.

_I never understood why you chose to cover so much of your face, Rogue._ Pietro began to himself, eyes focused on the two girls - one in particular - further down the hall._ I saw you without your makeup once, you know. The day after I moved in, I caught you walking back to bed after showering. You had no idea, did you? It was unbelievably early, but I guess you've got a reason not to be around while the guys are cramming themselves in the bathroom like a can of sardines._

_Why **do** you paint your face over so much, anyways? You're so pretty without it all. It isn't like it'll shield your face from someone's touch, so you don't need to hide. Not in that way. Is it for your look? The imposing, but lonely Goth girl? Do you push people away so you can't hurt the next person that tries to get close to you? Is that it Rogue? To refuse the possibility of someone who could care intimately for you, because it would be painful to go throughout your life with someone you care about, but always have a barrier of clothing between you. How cruel it must all be for you.  Not that you'd actually tell me, right?_

_Why don't you come back to us, Rogue? Leave those losers and those pathetic ideals they hold on to. Not a single one of them are truly genuine about it. Even your "prestigious" Professor X, who only tries to take in children that further his cause and self image. He actively seeks out only the kids who blend into his perfectly constructed world, neatly trimmed by that freak with the adamantium pig-stickers._

_C'mon, stop living your life for someone else and give us another chance. We don't tell you whom you can and can't be friends with, or accuse others of causing trouble when they're just hanging around, or try to act like we're better than anyone else. Can't you see that? Or have they already clouded your judgment, so that it's impossible to see the world past Xavier's indoctrinations?_

"Hey, Speedy? Yo! Yoohoo!"

Young Maximoff quickly shook himself out of his daze, eyes now focusing on the glove hand waving in front of his face. He lifted a hand, batting it away. "What the hell is it Lance?"

"Are you going to class, or you just gonna stare at those two all day?" Lance grinned, slipping back from his friend as he made his way to history.

_Actually, I think I'd be content to just stare._ He shook his head again. "Nah, I'm going.  Unless Kitty's available…"

"You keep away from her!" Lance bellowed, causing a few neighboring students to look their way.

Pietro grinned, pushing himself from the locker, starting off to first period with his friend. He resisted the compulsion to turn back, to look over his shoulder and see if he had caught Rogue's attention. A sigh flew past his lips as he abandoned the thought, as well as the faded memory of Rogue's freshly scrubbed face.  That peaches and cream collection that's normally hidden day in and day out.

_Aw, it's just a crush,_ he told himself. _Just a crush. It'll go away, and you'll be right as rain, free again to be the terror of the girl's locker rooms everywhere._

Yeah. Just a crush.

That's what he'd like to believe.

Risty smirked, nudging Rogue's shoulder with her own. "I think he likes you." she spoke, in a cheerfully mocking tone.

"Who?" Rogue's brows furrowed, searching the empty hallway. All she could see was Lance and Pietro, leaving for class. And Lance was completely enamored by Kitty. That meant -

"Pietro, of course." The Brit looked so cheerful pressed against Rogue's arm, it's almost inconceivable she was Mystique in disguise.

_Oh… mah… gawd._

"He's been staring at you like that ever since the Sadie Hawkins Dance!"

Rogue waved a hand flippantly, disregarding the handsome young boy as he disappeared into a classroom. "Nah, Pietro doesn't like anybody. He was probably just thinking about some way to humiliate me, or something. Like outing the two of us as lesbians in front of the whole school." She made a face, crossing her arms over one another. "Oh, Ah hope that ain't it."

"Well, ya know, " Risty smiled, placing an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Technically, we _were_ there together."

Rogue tried to conceal the smirk that begun to form. "Oh, don't you even start!"

The two giggled at each other as they lapsed into a playful shoving contest.  It wouldn't last long, however.  Class was about to start, and they had different schedules.

"Latah Risty, see you at lunch?"

"Sure, love! But I'm not exactly sure nooners are allowed at school. We _are_ underage, you know." An eraser quickly bounced off her head. "Love you too, sweetheart!"

Hesitantly, Rogue stood in front of her classroom door. She called out to her retreating friend's back, "Do you really think he likes me?"

Risty turned quickly, he purple hair edging about her face and blew a kiss to her best, and only, friend. "Why not? You're gorgeous!"

Rogue blushed, blowing white streaks of hair away from her face. It had been a long time since someone, even another girl, had made her feel genuinely pretty.  She shook her head, deciding the gender such a compliment came from simply didn't matter.  It felt nice.

Detention, however, did not.  Rogue took the slip of paper waving before her face, and took her customary seat in the back of class.


End file.
